


Lose Control

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Lincoln and Jemma Cousins AU [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BioSparkEngineering Brot3, Coulson trusts Lincoln, Episode: s03e19 Failed Experiments, F/M, Gen, Lincoln and Jemma are Cousins, Lincoln doesn't inject himself with the antitoxin, Loss of Control, Protective Jemma Simmons, Protective Phil Coulson, referenced suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: Jemma and Fitz persuade Lincoln to not inject himself with the antitoxin.





	

"This antitoxin will destroy your immune system." said Jemma. "It could kill you."

"You're not the only doctor here." Lincoln reminded her. "From what I can tell, the risks aren't as high as what you're saying."

"Don't pretend that's really your medical opinion."

"I'm not pretending...you're being overly cautious."

"Yeah, and you're being a lovesick fool trying to make a grand gesture." said Jemma. Lincoln laughed at the complete irony in that. "It's not funny!"

"It is funny." he replied. "You're calling _me_ a lovesick fool?" He nodded to Fitz. "Your boyfriend jumped through an alien portal for you. Twice. He went on an undercover mission selling arms to terrorists to try to find a clue as to where you were. He gave you the only breath of oxygen when you were both underwater in the pod, which ended up with him in a coma and you going off undercover at HYDRA to give him some space. If anyone's a lovesick fool making a grand gesture, it's Fitz." Everyone stared at him in silence and Jemma looked from him to Coulson to Fitz then back to Lincoln.

"That's different." she said.

"Fitz was acting recklessly to get back the woman he loved. How is that any different from what I'm currently going through?" asked Lincoln.

"He has a point, Jemma." Coulson agreed. He knew that Jemma wouldn't have known the lengths that Fitz went to to find her and that Fitz wouldn't think twice about it. Coulson recognised Fitz's behaviour then in Lincoln's behaviour now. "Now, if you three could stop arguing and actually get some work done."

* * *

"Lincoln!" Jemma exclaimed, running over to her cousin. "Don't!" Lincoln looked at her pleadingly.

"Jemma...I have to do this." said Lincoln. "I have to help Daisy."

"You can't help her by almost killing yourself!" she exclaimed. "Don't do that to yourself again, Lincoln!" Her voice lowered. "Don't do that to me again!" Jemma and Lincoln stared at each other.

"Lincoln." Fitz said from behind Jemma. "Please... Daisy wouldn't want you to kill yourself." Lincoln looked from Jemma to Fitz, then sighed and put the syringe back on the table before sitting down on the floor, holding his head in his hands. Jemma and Fitz crouched down either side of them and engulfed him in a hug.

"I just want to get her back." said Lincoln.

"We know, Lincoln." said Fitz. "Trust me, I felt the same way when Jemma was on Maveth."

"We'll get Daisy back, Lincoln." said Jemma. "We just need to find a way to free her from Hive's sway that doesn't involve you putting yourself in unnecessary danger." The electrics in the lab flickered wildly as Lincoln continued to feel worried about Daisy. Jemma and Fitz looked up in shock - no pun intended - as Lincoln lost control of his powers and fried every single electric circuit in the room. They heard running footsteps approaching the lab.

"Fitz? Simmons? Lincoln?" Coulson asked. "What happened?"

"We're fine, sir." said Fitz. "Lincoln's just worried about Daisy."

"Did you fry the electrics in the whole lab?" asked Coulson. Lincoln nodded.

"Wait a minute..." said Fitz. He looked at Jemma and Lincoln, who soon came to the same conclusion that he did.

"It's possible." said Lincoln.

"What's possible?" asked Coulson.

"Now we have a plausible theory to go on." said Jemma. She, Lincoln and Fitz stood up as the idea occurred to all three of them.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?" asked Coulson. "And how the hell did the three work out the same theory at the same time without even talking about it?" Fitz, Jemma and Lincoln looked at each other then at him. "You know what? Don't answer that."

"We have a theory about how to break Daisy out of Hive's sway." said Jemma.

"Hive's sway is like dust particles..." said Fitz. "They affect the victim's brain."

"The human body runs on electrical currents." said Lincoln. "My cells have an extra electrical charge due to my powers."

"If Hive tried to sway Lincoln, then Lincoln's brain cells would act as a protective barrier and fry the particles." said Jemma.

"So Lincoln could be immune to Hive's sway?" Coulson realised.

"Yes!" Fitz, Jemma and Lincoln exclaimed.

"Ok." said Coulson. "Ok, that's a good start. Fitz, Simmons, Lincoln, find a way to use that theory to get Daisy back." He looked at Lincoln. "Make sure FitzSimmons don't destroy the lab as well. The last thing I need is for all three of you to wreck it."

"Of course, sir." said Lincoln. Coulson nodded and walked out of the lab, leaving them to it.

"Come on." said Jemma. "Let's get to work."


End file.
